


Waking Up

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Waking up with meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: Waking up with Cassidy.





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr (reiko-forrester.tumblr.com), but decided to go ahead and post here too, as a lazy way of upping my number of works.

Waking up with Cassidy would include: 

-a very cranky boy (thanks sunlight)  
-but you always know how to distract him   
-you hold his wrists down and kiss his neck, which makes him downright feral,  
-he always pulls himself free, reaching for your naked hips so he can hold you and thrust into you  
-his pace is always punishing and hard, and you know he won’t stop until you’ve come at least once  
-once he’s come he lets you lie on him as long as you need to, either sleeping or talking about stupid immature shit


End file.
